


One mission could change the future

by Skywa_lker1366



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	1. Bounty Hunter

It was evening at the Jedi Temple when Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Alexandria were on the hunt for the bounty hunter that threatened the Chancellor. "It seems like the bounty hunter made his transmission on Tatooine. However it doesn't make sense. He had the markings of a mandalorian. What would someone from mandalore want with the Chancellor?!" Anakin pointed out hastily. As Anakin sat down at the table in his shared apartment with Alexandria, she came up behind and put her right hand on his shoulder; comforting him. "I am not sure why someone from Mandalore would want him however there has been hostility in that system since the Clone Wars began. Death Watch is a perfect example and Mauls assult on mandalore does not rule out that his disciples are still out there." Anakin sighed, "Maybe you are right. You do know a thing or two about war planning from your experience in Erebor." As Alexandria was going to give another thought, Obi-Wan Kenobi walks in and sits next to Anakin. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see how the planning is going as he fumbles with his holo-communicator. Anakin rolls his eyes, "It is a bunch of rubbish! Alexandria has been monitoring communications from every system and has found nothing. I don't even know what to tell the council! For all we know this bounty hunter has disappeared and is planning an assult." Obi-Wan frowns. "I understand this is difficult but you must trust yourself and your Padawan, she is very skilled, she will find him. Alexandria may I have a word please?" Obi-Wan says motioning for her to come to the balcony. As they walk outside together the crisp breeze of Coruscant hits their faces like cold water to a hot sidewalk. "I assume you have found him." Obi-Wan says quietly so Anakin can't overhear. "Yes, I kept my promise to you. It's just I don't feel comfortable keeping this from Anakin." She states with fear in her voice. "Ah yes, Anakin doesn't do well with Bounty Hunters especially ones that come from Jabba himself. I know you love and respect your master but trust me if it is from Jabba...he will not take it well." He explains while stroking his beard. "I understand. Here is the disk on the location and wear a bouts of the bounty hunter the council is looking for." She says handing him the disk. As they headed back inside Anakin was standing there with his arms folded. "So, what was that all about?" He says gruffly pointing to Obi-Wan. "Not of your concern, anyway you should be doting on your Padawan instead of fretting everytime a mission gets in between your thoughts." He states heading towards the door. "Well, I better be going. Wouldn't want to keep you two up longer than needed. Goodnight." As Alexandria and Anakin closed the door Alexandria couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to end.


	2. 2

Later the next morning, Anakin, Alexandria and Obi-Wan were heading to the Republic Space port when Anakin spoke up. "Why are we here? I thought we didn't have a lead." He exclaims slightly annoyed. It was at this point Alexandria looked over at Obi-Wan for guidance; he sighed and started to explain. "Anakin, I instructed her to keep the information private, if it was a bounty hunter from Jabba..then you wouldn't go on an angry rampage." Anakin was appalled at what he just heard coming from Obi-Wan's mouth. At this moment he felt anger trembling through him. "So you lied to me!!!! How could you? I thought you wouldn't go behind my back!!! I hate you!!!" It wasn't long before Anakin felt something strike the back of the head. Alexandria punched him. "That wasn't necessary, I had it under control." Obi-Wan says as he folds his arms. Alexandria sighs and shakes her head, "I sensed he was going to attack you, I beat him to it. Besides I sensed darkness in his words. A darkness that breaks my heart." Obi-Wan strokes his beard in thought, "hmm I did sense a change within him. Anyway I can't believe you knocked him out! where did you learn that?" Alexandria giggled, "My brothers trained me very well. In Erebor there were packs of orcs on either side of the mountain we had to stay prepared. Hand to hand, Archery and sword skills were crucial if we were to win our battles. I was also 12 years old when I started taking charge of the dwarvish army." Obi-Wan smiles and says here let's get him on board.


	3. Anakin POV

My head hurt so bad as I came to. All I remember before it went blank was that I was furious with Obi-Wan and suddenly there was a light and it went black. "Please remain calm, you have a head injury." A woman's voice, a very familiar one at that. "Padmè?" I say weakly still dizzy from my head injury. "Uh no try again Skyguy." That voice was angry and sounded quite offended. "Oh shit! I am sorry Alexandria. What the hell happened to me? Why am I stuck in the medbay?" I ask sitting up but instantly regretting it. "You lost your mind! You were ready to kill! I saw it in your eyes. I only did you a favor." Alexandria responded looking at her nails like a smartass. "You hit me! Dahm! Who knew I would get my ass kicked by my Padawan." When I said this I got a giggle. A good sign I was getting brownie points for this one. As Alexandria finally leaves to go to the bridge to talk with Rex, I sneak out of the medbay. Thankfully I know exactly what I want to do...find out more about Alexandria's past and the chest in her quarters was just what I needed. This woman is oddly beautiful and knows alot about war. As I finally hobble to her quarters and lock the door I look through her stacks of papers and books. 'what is this?' I contemplate as I pick up an old red bound box. When I open the cover, pictures or should I say drawings fall out. I gasp when I look closely at them. It's Alexandria, but with two men. Those must be her brothers she talks about frequently. As I dig further in the chest I find a sword and a very beautiful amulet. The beauty was unmatched, just like her. I sigh as I think of her being my wife instead of Padmè, who is stuck up these days. I shake my head, no that can't happen it has to be false. The sword was beautiful. Must of had lots of time on the battlefield. When I dug deeper close to the bottom, I found a tiara. I didn't know she was royal! I couldn't believe it! It all made sense now. I am teaching the royal heir to the Erebor throne. Suddenly I feel like Alexandria is the right choice. That I should be with her and not Padmè. As I think about how I want to ask for her hand, I suddenly hear footsteps. Shit! I mouth as I shove all the stuff back in her chest but the beautiful necklace and tiara. I have to show her I care somehow, even if it runs the risk of me getting punched again. "What are you doing in here?" Alexandria yells as she opens the door. "Nothing." I lie. "Ya sure, whatever. You are needed on the bridge. Rex needs you to help us look over the plans for the mission. "Oh ya, I am coming." I reply as I follow her ready to finally make my move.


	4. Anakin POV

Anakin POV.

When me and Alexandria arrive at the bridge I see a familiar face that makes me cringe with mild disgust. "Oh it's you." I express looking at my former Master. "Yes, I have made a plan. I will hunt the bounty hunter you and Alexandria will go to Naboo." Kenobi says as he walks to the holotable. "Naboo? Never been there before. Only heard stories." Alexandria reveals as she looks at me with those big blue eyes. "Naboo is a very nice place. I have to wonder Master, why in the hell are we going to Naboo and you are going to capture the bounty hunter!" I express angrily as I ball up my fists. Obi-Wan just sighs, "You need a vacation and you should spend time to dote on your Padawan. It's important that she knows more about you. Besides I think I can handle this" "I agree and we should go soon." I suggest as I take my Padawan's hand. As we are walking away I can't help but think of all the things I am going to tell her. As we bear the long trip to Naboo we finally make it. "Wow! It is just like the stories!" Alexandria gasps and she looks around her with curious eyes watching the people walk by. "Come on we have to get to where we are staying, we can visit the shops as soon as we unpack our luggage. As we float through the waterways of the lake county I just can't gawk in the beauty of Alexandria in the mid-afternoon sun. When we arrive at the villa I share with Padmè, Alexandria misses the dock and falls in the water. Before I could fret, she pops up out of the water soaked but not any less beautiful. "Can you help me instead of giving me googly eyes for a change." She teased as I pulled her up on the dock. "Well you're soaked." I laughed taking her by the hand to lead her to our villa. When we got situated and Alexandria changed I pulled out a box, it was a ring. I just couldn't be with Padmè anymore, the marriage was destroying me. I could never have peace. Every time I was upset she played it off like I was supposed to deal with it myself, but Alexandria sits with me and tries to make sense of my sometimes ongoing babbling. She was special, someone who seems to of given up her old life to be in the order. That's dedication. My thoughts were interrupted by Alexandria knocking on the door. "Is everything okay? I don't like it when you sit alone and stew in your emotions." Before I could respond I feel the seat cushion move and come face to face with her worried eyes. "Do you ever feel like who you married wasn't the right person?" I start writhing my hands within one another. She just shakes her head and looks into the lake. "Well being with you has made me realize Padmè is not who I want." I look away embarrassed that I don't like my own wife. I feel a hand within my own encouraging me to continue. "I bought you a ring because I want to claim you as my own, I understand who you are." I say pulling out the tiara and necklace. "Is this why you were in my quarters? To look through my stuff?" She laughed turning towards me. "Yes, and I will be honored to be your prince." Before I could do anything she leaned in and kissed me. Her soft supple lips pressed against my firm and cold ones made me burn up inside. When we parted she held out her hand and I slipped the ring of diamonds on Alexandria's finger. "Come on let's go explore Naboo." I want to spoil my new wife." I say giggling as we walk out the door into the sunset.


End file.
